


The Lamb

by HelloTroggy



Series: The Lamb & The Tyger [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Kit Harington - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Turmoil, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTroggy/pseuds/HelloTroggy
Summary: Is it truly better to have loved and lost rather than to never have loved at all? Ellie had escaped the painful bonds of relationship and has spent time licking her wounds and healing. It is after an extended amount of that time that a dear friend encourages her to try again.





	1. Chapter 1

The ceiling fan spun at such a speed, I could have sworn it would come loose from its mount and come crashing down onto me. In comparison, I’m certain my mind was spinning faster. One year, two months, and three days. It had been that long since my world, all my well laid plans, and expectations had been dashed on the rocks of disillusionment.  What had been wedding bells in my mind had turned to the tolling of mourning when the love of my life deserted me after the revelation that he had been unfaithful towards me with strangers and our mutual friends. Simple, easy love and the ability to feel it had been taken from me with all the fanfare of a mugging. My naive notions on what it meant to love and be loved were summarily executed. Moving on from this was a feat worthy of Sisyphus. As soon as I thought my heart was up to the task of opening up, any progress I had made towards that end and then some were washed away upon my realization that it was too much. In no short terms, I was damaged.

 

In an effort to keep my spirits high enough, Kara, one of my closest friends would schedule friend dates. On one such night, her sharp blue-green eyes leveled on me as we shared dinner. The platonic love of our friendship had been a sheltered harbor from the storm of loneliness. I must have looked particularly upset because she declared “You really need to get out, Ellie. You’ve been cooped up here for too long!” I looked up at her “I’ve left the apartment!” I offered in defense of myself. “All work and no play make Ellie a dull girl.” I grimaced but did not look up at her, keeping my focus on my plate. “The world is a wonderful place and you won’t see it from here, is all I’m saying.” I sighed and gave her a sharp look “Not all of us are so lucky to find perfect love in less than two years” My barb had found its mark and my guilt welled immediately at the look of hurt on Kara’s face. She unconsciously fidgeted with her engagement ring and averted her eyes. I was being unfairly defensive and harsh. I set my flatware down and waited for her to look up at me. The apology I owed her was plain on my face but the words choked me. I think she knew what I wanted to say because she sighed and smiled weakly. “I can only imagine how hard it’s been… But you shouldn’t lock yourself away.”

 

I gave her an insincere smile and we resumed our meal without incident. As she was preparing to leave, Kara exclaimed “Oh! Before I forget. I know you’ll probably say no but hear me out! Frankie has this classmate who’s super sweet. Please let me set you up with him!” A blind date. I had truly found the bottom, hadn’t I? Before I had shut the door on my friend, I acquiesced and asked “Well. What’s his name?” Kara beamed and answered “I’ll have Frank give him your number tomorrow. If I’m remembering correctly, it’s Christopher.”

I laid in bed, contemplating my world. Clearly, if my friends were so happy together and I was so miserable alone, they knew something I did not. I beat my fist into the pillow to shape it and checked the time on my clock’s digital display, 10:20 PM. Powerless to fight sleep any longer, fatigue washed over me and I let the abyss take me. Visions of a past I remembered, macabre figures, and objects that carried a message for my waking mind danced along the stage of my dream theater. As ever, upon waking I would not feel rested but I would also not remember what my mind had chosen to reflect upon. You win some, you lose some.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **(555-5309)** **_Hi, is this Ellie? Frank gave me your number…_ **

**_Received 8:05 AM_ **

I had awoken to that message. I had showered and dressed for work having read that message. I ate breakfast and sat in morning traffic being aware that Kara had done as she said she would. But I did not respond. My morning meeting came and went. The first half of my work day slipped away. It was 45 minutes into my lunch hour when I finally contemplated a response. It felt overwhelming and I cursed Kara for her expediency in moving her scheme along.

_You have to respond; you can’t leave him hanging; you’re not being fair._

The litany of guilt pushed through me until I finally typed out a message.

 

**_Yes, hello. Is this Christopher?_ **

**_Sent 12:55 PM_ **

 

 **(555-5309)** **_Dear God in heaven. No one calls me that. Please call me Kit :)_ **

**_Received 12:56 PM_ **

 

Over the next two hours, my phone vibrated twice. I opted to ignore the damned thing. Part of me knew I ought to because I was a teacher and I needed to leave my device in my pocket. Part of me was petty and felt relish that I could possibly exert some power over him by maintaining control of the ball, so to speak. My internal monologue resumed at a lower volume as my attention was focused on my students. In the passing period before my final class, I snuck a peek at my messages.

 **(Kit)** **_So… How long have you known Frank and Kara?_ **

**_Received 1:13 PM_ **

 

 **(Kara)** **_Dinner @ Jonathan’s, reservation is at 7. Dress up ;D_ **

**_Received 2:25 PM_ **

 

I ignored the message from Kit and frowned at the message from Kara. I sighed and tapped out my response.

**_I think I need a night in, hun. I’m exhausted from the week. Even still, I’m not up to being your third wheel to a fancy restaurant :/_ **

**_Sent 2:31 PM_ **

 

With moments left in the passing period and a few stragglers left in the hall, my phone vibrated again.

 **(Kara)** **_Who said anything about being a third wheel? xD_ **

**_Received 2:33 PM_ **

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

  _Ring_ … _Ring_ … “Heyya!” “You bitch.” Kara laughed at the ire in my voice. Clearly springing plans to meet a man I was supposed to see as a potential romantic partner was amusing to her. Sadistic cow. “Should you be getting ready?” the laugh was still in her voice. She knew I was going to come and that I was not actually as angry as I sounded. I stood in my bathroom, profession attire bedecked the tile floor as I was preparing to run myself a shower. “You know damn well I hate surprises” I finally spat. My frustration would dissipate soon enough but I was entitled to my childish rage. “I’ll see you around 7. Love ya!” and with that, she hung up on me.

 

I put my phone down on the counter and met my reflection’s gaze in the mirror to study my features. I have a pale complexion with a few freckles. I don’t care for my nose but at least it’s straight. My eyes are round, down turned, and a dark hazel color but hidden behind my glasses. My face is rounded, my cheekbones are high, my jaw is angular and I have a small mouth. I think I’m somewhere between acceptable and not. Since the break-up, I had not spent time taking myself in. I pulled a face and began to get ready for my double blind date.

 

 _Shapewear is the devil’s work_ , I think scornfully to myself, fidgeting in the dress I had chosen to wear dinner through the seatbelt. Luckily, traffic in the college town the four of us live in flows outwards on Fridays and I would not be stuck sitting in my car long. Downtown sported a number of bars, lounges, and restaurants to meet the culture and nightlife needs of the old fogeys who stay behind. Tucked just off of main street was Jonathan’s Steakhouse, a four star dining experience according to the online reviews. It was definitely the place to go to impress a date. Or subject a friend to the social anxiety of meeting a possible romantic interest, whatever works. As I got out of my car, the familiar white sedan of Frank and Kara pulled into the parking lot. The couple waved enthusiastically and gestured that they would be with me after parking. I gave them a wry smile leaned against the rear of my car. All dudded up, they were quite the sight as they approached me.

  
Kara was a taller than average woman who took the dinner tonight as an excuse to wear strappy heels that matched her sun dress. Her sandy blond, curly hair was coaxed into casual, loose bob that added to her glow. Her partner was no less shining; Frank was over six feet tall and also had sandy curly hair that he was letting grow out. Where Kara’s face had a soft femininity to it, Frank’s was all sharp lines and hard contours, further accentuated by his goatee. The gave me wide, loving smiles and eagerly began to chatter about their day. I smiled and nodded along, asking questions and making the appropriate exclamations. Kara and I sat down while Frank alerted the maitre’d we had arrived. “Where’s Christopher?” Kara asked as she began to peer around the waiting area. A breezed rolled in from behind me as the door opened for another diner. A man shorter than Frank but much taller than me entered. He had a curly, dark brown and black mop of hair on his head and a short cropped (but thick) beard. Under thick, dark eyebrows, he had laughing dark brown eyes. “Sorry! Am I late?” the stranger asked with a thick English accent, his voice was deep and dark like the rest of him. Frank laughed lightly and responded “No, you got here just in time. Kit, I’d like you to meet Kara, officially.” Kara extended her hand and he gave it a brief shake, “And this is our friend Ellie, the one I mentioned.” I felt heat rush to my face and narrowed my eyes at Frank. I managed a curt smile before I too offered my hand. Instead of shaking it like he did for Kara, he made an over the top bowing gesture and gave the back of my hand a peck. “Enchanté” he said quietly enough so that only I could hear him. I felt my lips tighten. A lesser woman would have been a puddle of charmed giddiness; a better woman would have at least given him a smile and a nod. I did neither, like the cold bitch I am, I suppose. I heard a waitress call for our group to follow her to our table and so we walked, Kara at Frank’s side and me trying to maintain some distance from the couple and my would be date.


	4. Chapter 4

“So you’re telling me Kit is short for Christopher?” Kara ejaculated. Kit gave her a wide grin and almost laughed, “Well, yes. I am. I was named for Christopher Marlowe, who went by Kit. Truthfully, I didn’t know my name was Christopher until I was a, like, 11.” The waitress had just given out our drink orders and he had a smile as he took a sip of his glass of wine, a red one with a what he had declared to be a good vintage from California. I was seated across from him and next to Kara, and was sipping a 16 year old scotch. _Pretentious ass_. “How the hell is Kit short for Christopher?” I asked pointedly before taking another minute sip of my liquor. Kit gave me a level gaze that was somewhere between irate and amused; it made me shift uncomfortably in my seat. He smirked and returned with “Well, what is Ellie short for?” - “Eleanor.” I answered bluntly. Kit cocked an eyebrow. Frank snorted derisively “Frank being short for Francis makes as much sense as either of those.” I felt the tension release itself between Kit and I as I leaned back in my seat in the booth.

 

Frank kept the conversation moving and did his damnedest to be diplomatic. First, he attempted to get me to talk about my work. “How has the semester been?” - “Stressful.”. “Do you enjoy this round of students?” - “A few”, and so on. Bless his heart for being on the Devil’s errand; I think my curt, monosyllabic responses got to him because he turned the spotlight onto Kit. Or should I say, Christopher Catesby Harington. He was English (which his accent had given away), middle class, and had come to the States to study at the local university. His ancestors had been members of the landed aristocracy a while back and had served as political leaders at times. It was this heritage that drove his course of study. “And just what are you studying, Kit?” I finally interjected. “International policy. I’ve gotten a certification but I’d like to earn a degree in the subject.” Kara beamed, “So! That’s how you met my Frankie!” Kit returned her smile and nodded “That I did.” Frank took a sip of his water and gave Kara a look I could not read. I finished the last sip of my scotch and sat back, once again. I look somewhere between sullen and pensive on my face. _Why am I being so moody?_ I internally chastised.

 

I excused myself from the table and sought a brief solitude in the ladies’ room. I checked my make up and touched up what was necessary. I felt too anxious to immediately return to the table and instead sat on the lounge to let my nerves simmer down. My phone vibrated with a message and I internally groaned at what I read.

 

 **(Kara)** **_He keeps looking over his shoulder. You shouldn’t keep him waiting._ **

**_Received 7:25 PM_ **

  
I gave my appearance one last appraisal before I left my sanctuary. _Why am I so nervous? This is a disaster! Surely he’s on edge because he thinks I’m a hostile bitch…_ my monologue resumed as I approached my group. Kit rose from the table like he wanted to pull my chair out but I saw a blush enter his ears when he saw that he would have no such opportunity. I sighed softly and tried to let the ice in me melt at his thoughtfulness. I smiled and that appeared to give him some relief. _No more. Just let him be nice and pull your head out of your ass_ . Upon sitting, I saw my drink had been refreshed. I picked up the glass and swirled it; this was not the same one I had been drinking previously. I gave Kit a quizzical look, _what did you do, you crazy man?_ I assume the non verbal response he tried to give me was a wink but both his eyes shut. I could not help the chuckle that bubbled out of me at his goofiness, it was too precious to be stoney face towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these are too short. I'm trying to pick up the pace and get some pay off. It's a slow build and I hope you'll find it worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

I had yielded to my worthy opponent in our previous battle of will. I was not willing to let him have the satisfaction of having me acting like a schoolgirl, but I allowed myself to smile and acknowledge his charm. He was astute enough to realize that he had more room to perform for my attention and he took it. Telling jokes that had Frank and Kara in stitches, recounting dramatic events from his time on campus (foreign and domestic), and being an active audience member when one of three of us took our turn. At one such moment, I seized the opportunity to tell my favorite joke, “So, two muffins are sitting in an oven” I begin with a wide smile “One says ‘God damn, it’s hot in here!’ the other screams ‘Holy shit! A talking muffin!’” Frank and Kara had heard me tell this joke numerous times but I feared for Kit’s life as he nearly asphyxiated on a bite of his steak. Seeing his reaction, I felt emboldened to continue. “There arse two fish in a tank. One says to the other ‘I’ll drive, you man the guns’.” His laugh came out as a barks and his eyes were tightly closed to suppress tears of mirth. I took that moment to look at Kara, still smiling from how well this was turning. She gave me an encouraging smile and took her turn as the table’s clown.

 

I seized this opportunity to study Kit. I had noticed how dark his eyes were, so brown they were almost black. But when he smiled, it was like they shone. He had the beginnings of fine lines around his eyes, and I assumed they would be around his mouth too if it was not covered in beard. At this inopportune moment, a small voice in my head uttered _“He’s handsome…”_ Oh no. No no no. I felt my anxiety rear its head again. The thaw I had experience threatened to reverse all the progress I had made towards just being civil. Was him being attractive that much of a goddamn threat? How could I be so fucking childish? It was not like Kit would suddenly hate me if I allowed this weakness or Frank an Kara would start circling me and chanting _Ellie likes Kit! Ellie likes Kit!_ I turned my attention to my plate and returned to a sullen silence, angry at myself for these feelings and doing my part to speed up to the part where we all parted company.

 

As if able to read my mind, Kara began to stall the end of the meal in defiance of my desires. She insisted upon another round of drinks and that we be given an opportunity to pour over the dessert menus. “Kit, did you buy me a drink when I stepped away earlier?” I inquired, finally deciding to address one of the many elephants in the room. Kit gave me a look that seemed to say ‘well, yeah.’; “My dad always says scotch gets better with age and I noticed they had a 21 year old.” My eyes widened in surprise. The five year difference in ages easily doubled the cost of the drink. I was dumbstruck. Was he a lunatic? Was he stupid? Was he showing off? Or was my original thought true? In a moment of puckish thoughtfulness, he bought me a round of rather expensive booze for no other reason than to make me happy, I gave him a piercing look, seeking any chink in his armor or inconsistency in his defenses. For all my paranoia, all I could see was an open, attractive, and thoughtful man who for some freak reason seemed to be interested in me. He had bested me, again.

“Would you like another round, Ellie?” he asked. Part of me was wary of Greeks bearing gifts, the other half wanted to smack me and said that this was, in no uncertain terms, an olive branch that I would be stupid and rude to decline. I pursed my lips and nodded. Kara nudged me gently under the table to catch my attention. I turned to her and we had a nonverbal exchange that would look something like this:

 _K: He’s cute, huh?_ _  
_ _E: I mean…_

_K: Stop that._

_E: … yes. He’s cute_

_K: And nice._

_E: [resigned noise] yeah_

_K: You should invite him over ;D_

_E: Fuck you_

Kara laughed audibly at whatever expression I emoted at the end and shared a smile with Frank. The waitress arrived and took our dessert orders: deep fried cookie dough a la mode with a raspberry compote for Frank and Kara, Kit stuck with a dessert wine and a berry sorbet, and I ordered the creme brulee for myself.  I deserved to indulge, damnit.

 

Conversation flowed smoothly but I had opted to retreat into my thoughts, though they were muddled by alcohol and rich food. I was not going to be good to drive home soon enough. Kit seemed to have taken a similar tact as me, content to hear Frank and Kara chatter about their days and share the plans they were currently working on for the wedding. “It’s only ten months away! I have no clue how we’re gonna get there…” Kara bemoaned. I gave her a sympathetic look, “You could’ve given yourself a longer engagement ya’know…” I felt her give me an indignant look. She had given me a whole list of reasons as to why they had expedited the ceremony but I could not for the life of me understand her decision. I should not have said that but she knew I had a fair point, all the same. “Not to mention we need to nail down the wedding parties, Reed wants us to sit down and write out our vows and create a script for the ceremony!” Kit took a moment to interject “Not to mention invitations.” Frank choked on his water and added after a cough “Oh, we know. We want to have the Save the Dates out in the next month” Kara nodded and wandered off into the realm of costs of printing the damned things and other sundry details.

 

If I was being honest with myself, I was more concerned by the delays in Kara choosing her bridesmaids. We were so close and the closest either of us had to a sister, warts and all. I smiled and nodded along, happy to be a friendly ear in all this and feeling a tad guilty for my selfishness. _It’s their day. Not yours. Don’t make their wedding about yourself_. I felt myself chewing on my lip, one of my unattractive habits. I looked up to Kit and he gave me a sheepish smile. We were two singles listening to our friends plan the beginning to the rest of their lives. I think we shared that mentality in the moment, we shared a smile that expressed our solidarity in the insanity. Before too long, the desserts arrived and I felt my mouth water. Creme brulee was my favorite and had become so when my ex had introduced me to the cuisine of his French-Cajun heritage. It stuck in my craw a bit because it reminded me of him. But at the same time, it was too delicious to pass up. I took my spoon and gave the crunchy sugar top a hard tap to get to the warm, luscious custard innards. I hummed in satisfaction as I took my first bite, my friends and “date” fell away. One bastard could never take this away from me.

 

Abruptly, I heard Kit’s voice and realized he was looking at, and talking to, me. “Huh?” I uttered densely. “You’re really enjoying that brulee, huh?” I nodded dumbly, my mouth too occupied by the treat to speak. “May I…” He began with the air of a man who knew he would be rejected “May I have a bite?” he finished quickly, as if the words might burn a hole through his tongue. I looks at him, my spoon still hanging in my mouth. _What’s it to you to share?_ One side offered. The other retorted, _who the hell is he to ask? Where does he get off invading my space like this?_ My higher voice finally accepted that this battle was stupid; I felt like I was watching myself nod and scoot the dish towards the middle of the table, rather than actually doing it. Kit wiped the spoon he had used on his sorbet off with his napkin and took a smaller than polite bite from the dish. Where I had hummed pleasantly, he was almost lewd in his reaction. Moaning, groaning, and even writhing a bit in his seat. At this, I giggled. Like a damn schoolgirl.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh god. I did it. I’m weak, pathetic, less than human. Kill me now. I fucking giggled. He’s won; I’m finished. My mortification bubbled into a raging blush that made my ears burn. I wolfed down the remainder of my creme and gave our waitress a desperate look to bring the bills. She caught my meaning and darted off.  _ She’s getting at least 30% for that _ , I think to myself. I need to get out of that restaurant and get sober enough to go home and sink into oblivion.

As I had suspected, none of my liquor was on my bill; not even the 16 year I had started the evening with.  _ Oh god. Need to get the hell out of here! _ I’m in full panic. Anxiety can eat a fat bag of dicks, but first I need to finish flipping my shit over giggling at a goofy thing an attractive man did. I’m completely emotionally stable, let me tell you. Looking back, maybe this was the beginning of the road I wound up on. But the Ellie in that moment could not know what the future held for her.

 

After our cards were returned, Kara, in her never ending concern, asked if I was good to drive. I was honest and said I needed to let some of the liquor evaporate before I would be good behind the wheel. I assured her I’d hunker down in the coffee shop across the street. She gave me a smile and waved as we parted in the parking lot. I was not home free; heavy footfalls hit the pavement behind me “Ellie! May I join you? I need a minute, too.” Kit called after me, rushing out of the restaurant after me. I turned to look at him and saw over his right shoulder Kara and Frankie pull out of their spot and drive away. I was trapped. “It’s a free country.” I gave as a non-answer. Kit padded up to me with a bright smile and began to wax poetic on the wonderful food we’d just finished eating.

 

The bell over the door tinkled as Kit and I entered the coffee bar, Emma Jean’s. The smell of fresh coffee grounds hit me in the face, along with tea leaves, cinnamon, fresh bread and pastries. I did not dare order more than my vanilla iced coffee, for fear of bursting out of my dress and shapewear. I went to dig my wallet out of my purse when Kit tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump at the sudden physical contact. “Please, let me get this. You go get us a table, yeah?” I shook my head, “No, I can get my own coffee”. I quickly added when I saw him wilt a bit “But thank you. That’s very considerate.” He quirked his mouth in a partial smile. I paid the young man working the register and assured Kit I would find us a table. 

 

At this time of day, students were decompressing from the week or trying to get ahead of the week to come’s assignments. The only remaining seating for two was a squishy loveseat tucked into a rather quiet, and intimate, part of the lounge.  _ This is going to be so damn awkward _ , my inner voice muttered. I took my seat on the side that was not against the wall, my instincts not liking the idea of being in a position to be cornered. Before too long, Kit wandered into the open area where all the seating was, holding a wide-brimmed, white mug that had a tea bag string and tag dangling from it. I waved to get his attention and he came right over. He sank into the seat with a sigh and placed his tea on the side table while the leaves brewed. In this state of relaxation, his legs splayed and his head lolled over the rear of the couch. His breathing was even and deep. Had he been stressed by the double date like me? Not possible, I concluded. He’s too attractive, witty, cheerful, and charming to get nerves. He’s out of my league, what am I doing here? This is stupid. I should leave.

 

This litany of anxiety begins to whirl and take over, and my body begins to tense. “Ellie, please relax…” Kit signs finally. His head is still hanging over the couch, his eyes are still closed, and his breathing is still deep. “How can you…?” “You’ve been tense, defensive, and anxious all night.” The air in me is let out with a sigh. “You’re right, Kit. I owe you an apology…” I sighed heavily and mustered the will to swallow my pride “I’m so sorry. You’ve been the picture of charm and grace and I’ve been rude and even hostile…” Kit inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled heavily through his mouth before he sat upright to look at me, but my eyes were in the bottom of the cup in my hand. I felt such shame for how I had acted, despite this part of me dared to hope I had not completely screwed this opportunity up. God knows I could find a more fantastic way to alienate this man. I could swear the heat in his gaze was boring into my head and I knew that I needed to look him in the eye so he could see the earnestness of my apology, but that level of vulnerability was terrifying.  _ Suck it up, Buttercup _ my inner voice commanded and I lifted my eyes to his. I felt my shoulders sag a bit once our gazes locked, like I was slipping into a hypnotic state. Kara had once shared with me something her Bubby Rosey had told her when she was little, “The eyes are the window to the soul,  _ mein liebchen _ ”. I have not met Bubby Rosey but I think she was right, Kit’s eyes were not looking at my face or just my eyes. They were probing into me and it almost felt invasive, though I did not dare look away.

 

Several small infinities came and went in the time span in which Kit and I were locked in eye contact. Unconsciously, I reached for his hand and held it as I began to tremble. I needed to show I was remorseful for my behavior but this was getting to be too much for me. I needed him to let me go before I began to cry. He seemed to get this and looked away. I felt my eyes welling with tears and I quickly released his hand, as if it had burned me. I swallowed the lump that had risen in my throat and began slowly, and deliberately “I have been alone for a long time. And before that, I was with someone for too long who made me feel alone. I’m still healing and it hasn’t been easy for me…” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him again and waiting for a response. “I understand completely” he started “I’m in a similar situation. The States, while good for academic pursuits, are also good for putting distance between two people.” Kit flexed the hand I had squeezed, I tentatively offered my hand again and he took it, running the pad of his thumb over my knuckles. I offered him a simple, sweet smile that said so many things words would fail to communicate. 

 

“Can we try this again?” He asked after an extended pause. My brows knitted together, “What do you mean?” I answered with my own question. He cleared his throat and responded “A… well. A date. Could we try going on another date?” I blinked in surprise, dumbstruck at the miracle that I had not scared him away with either my hostile demeanor or my near emotional breakdown in the coffee shop. I stumbled for a moment before having an answer “Uh, yeah. I think I’d like that.” I managed. The wide grin he had worn earlier reappeared and he began to ramble about possible dates we could go on, and I made the appropriate responses. I felt like I was still in shock. I had not fucked this up. We took our dishes back up front and walked back out the front door together.

 

The intensity of the evening’s emotions caught up to me and I felt exhausted. Kit spread his arms for a full front hug, which I accepted. In his embrace, I noticed more things about this odd, handsome, Brit. He had a sweet, smoky, musk scent to him and was soothing. He had a well muscled chest and his arms were strong. I felt secure in those moments, in that embrace. I ended quicker than I should have and waved good bye to him, after assuring him I would let him know I got home safely.

 

**_Hey, I made it home. I’m looking forward to round two._ **

**_Sent 10:04 PM_ **

 

His response came as a picture message

 

**(Kit)** **_Sleep well, love[;) <3](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/13715209_166804323733456_258986944_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI5NjU3MzczMDY2NzA0NzE2MQ%3D%3D.2)_ **

**_Received 10:05 PM_ **

  
_ Well _ , I thought.  _ I have a contact picture for him, now... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubby (Hebrew): Granny  
> Mein liebchen (German): my darling
> 
> Kara is based on a friend of mine who's of Jewish decent and I wanted to honor that.


End file.
